List of notable All-Dorvish League members
Notable members from all branches of the All-Dorvish League. Political leadership Leadership (1 January 4488 - 1 September 4503) *Chairman - Volker Reigmsund von Rohr-Mauss *Deputy Chairman - Karl Ludwig von Lÿndow-Sennhein *Chief of the Political Leadership Council - Niko Wieser *Chief of the State Leadership Council - Johannes von Gath *Chief of the Main Administrative Office - Gotthard Jost zu Zÿmern und Behm Leadership (1 September, 4429 - January 4449) *Chairman - Joachim Gideon von Rohr-Mauss *Deputy Chairman - Jost Papas *Chief of the Political Leadership Council - Hansjoerg von Gath *Chief of the State Leadership Council - Prosper Saltzwedel *Chief of the Main Administrative Office - Vitus von Jaschke Leadership (1 September, 4361 - 1 September, 4364) *Chairman - Domenikus Florian zu Zÿmern und Behm *Deputy Chairman - Heiko Koegel *Chief of the Political Leadership Council - Egon Fabricius *Chief of the State Leadership Council - Oskar von Kielholz *Chief of the Main Administrative Office - Dionys Jaschke Leadership (October/November 4342 - December, 4361) *Chairman of the All-Dorvish League (ex officio candidate for State Chancellor) - Diethelm Tanais von Schleskau *Deputy Chairman of the All-Dorvish League - Heiko Koegel *Chief of the Political Leadership Council - Felix Anton von Aeschelman *Chief of the State Leadership Council - Oskar von Kielholz *Chief of the Main Administrative Office - Karlheinz Liebenwein National Current *Karl Ludwig von Lÿndow-Sennhein - Deputy Chairman of the ADV (1 January, 4488 - 1 September 4503), Chairman of the ADV (1 September 4503 - Present), State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic/Kingdom (1 September 4503 - Present) *Felix Leon von Auspitz-Topol - Party Secretary for the Interior (t. 1 January, 4488 - 10 October 4503); Minister of the Interior (July, 4489 - July, 4493; September 4503 - 10 October 4503); Chief of the State Security Main Office (July, 4493 - Present) *Alfred Eisenmenger - General-Plenipotentiary (Ambassador) to Baltusia (July, 4489) *Heinz Schädler - General-Plenipotentiary (Ambassador) to Ostland (July, 4489) *Sigismund von und zu Fürstenweg - Chief of the Dorvish Police (July, 4489) *Waldemar Thierse - General-Plenipotentiary to the World Congress (July, 4489) Previous *Volker Reigmsund von Rohr-Mauss - Chairman of the ADV (1 January, 4488 - 1 September 4503), State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic (1 July 4489 - 1 September 4503), President of the Dorvish Republic (1 September 4503 - 10 October 4503) *Wilhelm Herschel - Party Secretary for Defense (t. 1 January, 4488 - 2 January 4504); Minister of Defense (July, 4489 - 2 January 4504) *Niko Wieser - Chief of the Political Leadership Council (t. 1 January, 4488 - 1 September 4503) *''Oberstgruppenführer'' Karsten Vonhof - Chief of the State Security Main Office (July, 4489 - July, 4493) Provincial *Dionys Jaschke - Oberpräsident of Westmark (July 4347 through January 4353); Member of the Political Leadership Council (January 4353 - July 4355); Hauptdienstleiter of the VDKV's Main Economic and Administrative Office; Member of the Main Administrative Office (July 4355 - June 4362); League Organization Leader (July 4355 - June 4362); Chief of the Main Administrative Office (1 September, 4361 - June 4362) *Ernst Grothmann - Oberpräsident of Miktar (January 4353 - September 4364); Member of the Political Leadership Council (January 4353 - September 4364); Einsatzleiter of the VDKV's Reich Construction Service *Jörn Scholz - Oberpräsident of Largonia (July, 4489) *Günter Sauer - Oberpräsident of Dorvan (July, 4489) Local Other Military Members of the Armed Forces of Dorvik traditionally resign their official political affiliations when they are placed into roles of leadership especially within the Supreme General Staff; however it is not mandatory. This list includes officials who are affiliated with the ADV but also characters used by Farsun/Auditorii. As of July, 4489: *Lieutenant General Fabian Panzer (Dorvish Army) (Amt Ib: the Foreign Defense Office - Supreme General Staff) *Inspector of the Dorvish Army General Florentin Habermann **Commander of the Assault Troops Major General Kunz Auspitz *Inspector of the Dorvish Navy Admiral Konrad Hands-Georg von Schleskau **Commander of the Marine Assault Troops Counter Admiral Marian von Göthaus *Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force General Dominic Falkenberg **Commander of the Fallschirmjaeger Lieutenant General Johann Leupold *Commander of the Dorvish Feldjäger (Chief of Army Police) General (Dorvish Army) Volkhardt Wachtler *Commander of the Dorvish Special Forces Jadgmarschall Colonel (Army) Julius Escherich *General-Director of the Military Security Service Major General (Air Force) Severin Münch Category:All-Dorvish League